fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dual Element God Slayer Magic
Dual Element God Slayer Magic (二要素の滅神魔法, Niyōso no Metsujin Mahō), also renowned as Dual Element God Mode (モード二要素神, Mōdo Niyōsojin) for True, False and Hybrid (First, Second and Third) Generation God Slayers, is a Subspecies Magic (亜種魔法, Ashumahō) of God Slayer Magic; or rather, it is a subsection category of the True and Hybrid Generation God Slayers. Description In the similar way to Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic and Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic, only several God Slayers have obtained the ability to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. The whole process was seemed to be an unknown, having its own secrets, however, the time has come, and many speculations have come to the surface. The most known deal comes, when True and Hybrid Generation (混成代の滅神魔導士, Konseidai no Metsujin Madōshi lit. Mixed Generation God Slayers) God Slayers are mentioned. In case of Hybrid Generation, which acts in a similar way to the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, the thing occurs when the God Slayer possesses their elements as a combination of their teachings from the God of one element, always primary, and either God Lacrima or Divina Ex Grimoire ( , Dibaina Ekusu Gurimoa, Latin for "Grimoire of Divines", Japanese for "Heavenly Notes"), which gives them another element. This causes the magic from the magic book and one's own Magic Origin to interact in a special way. The book's magical particles start to enter the user's Magic Origin, and after some long-time period, particles fully assimilate into the person. When this happens, the elements are seen to be kept within two separate spaces — never interacting with one another unless the Slayer desires it to happen. Considering this, the user of such thing is in question more powerful than the True and False Generations. Such method to confirm this theory is considered to be dangerous because of the magic's properties, so this method is known to be left untried. In case of True God Slayers, the process happens, when they are the disciples of the God with a special classification; when they learn the ropes from the divine being, who bears the power of the two elements at the same time, creating an unique one element; in other words, when the user of the one element, fully replicate the natures of two different elements, and even achieves new effects too. Such cases are known to be Storm, Lava/Magma, Twilight God Slayers, etc., which nature is bipolar. Just like Hybrid Generation, they seem to be more powerful, than their single element True and False Generation counterparts. However, upon witnessing these feats at the Grand Magic Games and not only, some brave slayers tried to make a replication of Dual Element God Slayer Magic, of course, with significant drawbacks. Such process is able when the user of one element consumes the another one, mixing them within their bodies, making a rebalance, after what they attain even more frightening power, than they carried before; such method eventually turned in an ability, which is called as Dual Element God Mode (モード二要素神, Mōdo Niyōsojin). The usage of Dual Element God Mode seems to be somewhat hard, as great exhaustion will happen almost immediately when the lucky user tries it at the first time. Under the Magic-learning scientists paid attention to this unique and magnificent changes with God Slayers, they spent a lot of time in searching the truth about how this process occurs. So, after several weeks of different researches, the investigation was over, with found triggers, which explains how God Slayer is able to achieve and make a use of their Dual Element God Mode. The first trigger is that the user needs to have almost nothing left of their Magic Power, in order to have enough space to consume the unknown for them element, that's why the process is hard and quite damaging after all. Then, it comes to the second trigger - their changed physiology. As they are able to eat their own created element, (cheating on other Slayers, dah), when it doesn't give them enough recovering, even if they will eat their creation, their body on its own will begin to try and find a way to save them with the consumption from other sources. Again, from that it comes to the third found trigger - the initial part of God Slayers' energetic power, which finally comes to the surface. It was shown by several God Slayers, that usually God Slayers possess the elements, which harness great energy properties; from that, when, for example, Flame God Slayer would consume Light element from the other God Slayer, they will be recovered almost in an instant, while they will try to overcome the troubles with consumed element. So, the whole process is described as an obvious thing, which must occur, because the user makes a use of an unknown force, which wasn't their from the very beginning and, of course, was eaten by them on almost illegal means. It was stated, that the elemental combination must be created from the elements, which won't be too opposite for each other, so, it considers, that Light and Snow element won't interact with each other. As very great strain comes to the body of not prepared user, only after harsh, almost blood-vomiting training the user is able to use it with less exhaustion, reaching even new heights in the versatile usage of their great power. But with great gain, it is needed to pay a great price. As Dual Element God Slayer Magic is obtained illegally and unnaturally, it is presumed, that despite the elemental mixing, the Dual Element God Slayer Magic seems to be weaker than the Dual Element God Mode, if obtained regularly by a True God Slayer; however, the Dual Element God Slayer Magic is as powerful as a high-tier True God Slayer Magic, not to mention that True God Slayers with dual nature by their side are more powerful, than True God Slayers with only one element. At last, the scientists discovered the process of Dual Element God Slayer Magic and Mode to such level, that they told about another forbidden thing. It is known, that the God Slayer, who already maintains two elements in their body, must not consume another element again, even if it will be close enough to the previous two. The consumption will be ended with tremendous and horrible situation, when not only the eating process will be failed with 100% ratio, but the "genius", who tried to do such thing, will end up being lying in the hospital for a long period of time, if not will be killed almost immediately due to such things as the great stress and moderate elemental damage , which body will suffer. List of Dual Element God Modes List of Dual Element God Slayer Magics Trivia *Like with its sister pages, this was written so that users with two elements would have some justification. *The author of the article utilized all of his theories about God Slayer Magic and overall Dual Element Slayer Mode ability, when he was writing about the method and the actual process of obtaining Dual Element God Mode. Also, he at some cases utilized his own terms in order to clarify some stuff. *This article was approved by User:Perchan. Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Subspecies Magic